Barricades are commonly deployed to protect individuals and/or property against attack by a vehicle, such as a truck bomb attack. However, conventional barricades such as walls, fences, and concrete highway barriers (e.g., so-called “Jersey barriers”) are unsuitable for preventing an attacking vehicle in a 90-degree impact. Some conventional barricades suitable for stopping an attacking vehicle must be cast in place with a deep foundation or secured to a roadway surface. However, excavation or attachment to the roadway surface is both costly and time-consuming, which inhibits rapid deployment of the barricade.